


Frustration

by Nelja



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'opinion de Sophonax sur les romances avec des sorcières.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Philip Pullman.

Serafina Pekkala est d'une beauté de rêve, et quand elle sourit à Farder Coram, Sophonax partage ses frissons. Elle parle à la neige qui tombe et rêve avec le vent.

Mais parfois, le daemon de Serafina est à l'autre bout du monde quand Farder étreint la sorcière, et Sophonax se rappelle fugitivement d'autres moments, d'autres femmes dont Farder a partagé la couche. Elle songe à leurs daemons contre lesquels elle se lovait, affectueux et joueurs.

Dans ces moments, seule et insatisfaite dans un recoin d'ombre, elle a la sensation nette de s'être fait avoir.


End file.
